powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Star 5: The Navy's New Fist
Star 5: The Navy's New Fist is the fifth episode of Power Rangers Supernova. Summary Eclipton's new robot, Astronia, is sent out to batte. She then meets Sophie in a tense impasse Plot Eclipton puts his new robot Astronia through a couple of test runs, and she passes everything. He marvels at his creation and his ego grows. "The Power Of Eclipse has given me the knowledge to create you!" He tells Evo about Astronia and the master is intrigued. Evo sends her out with the Corporal Fireflight. She makes advancements to his armor and their off. Meanwhile, Electrum and Manteor continue to bicker as they try to figure out a way to get back to the ship. Sophie has a performance today and is super excited for it. Its her first show in the circus since becoming a ranger. Marcus says he'll go, cause he's not busy. Dr Mcasllistar begins to develop a new mode for the Drill Blaster to destroy the Navy's soldiers easier. As Sophie gets ready to get to the circus, Astronia and Firelight make their way onto Earth. On her drive there she sees the two. Unfamiliar with Astronia, she carefully confronts the robot. They exchange words, as Astronia argues that the Nova Navy should conquer the Earth. Sophie tries to keep it civil, but Fireflight attacks as Astronia laughs. Sophie morphs and begins to fight much to Astronia's shock. She retreats quickly to recalculate. Sophie informs the others of the new Navy warriors. Astronia and Fireflight stumble upon Electrum and Manteor. The two look on with disapproval at the robot, but still decide to work together to gain favor in Evo's eyes. With an hour before the start of the show, the 4 navy fighters begin to attack, to draw out the rangers. They draw out the 4 others. Sophie is taxed with the choice between ditching her job and fighting them. She leaves and morphs. The 5 meet Astronia, Manteor and Electrum, and are forced to fight them off. Marcus fights Manteor as Sophie battles Astronia. Electrum battles Ryan, Drake and Maggie. The three overpower the rangers easily, nearly destroying them. Evo's new robots, the BugBats let him see what happens. He then pulls the three generals back and leaves Fireflight to fend for himself. The rangers adapt to the fight and battle Firefliget, but Astronia's upgrades mean their weapons are less effective. However, Dr. McAllister's new upgrade is completed and he sends it to Marcus for download. He puts the code 994 in his Supernova Morpher and his Drill Blaster transforms into the Drill Blaster Hyper Custom. The other 4 take hold of Marcus as he powers up the Custom and they fire at Fireflight, destroying him. However, the last of Astronia's upgrades downloads and he grows to large size. The rangers haven't seen a monster like this before. They summon the Supernova Megazord, but it has trouble beating it. McAllistar tells them about new upgrades to the zord and its finishers. They input the code 768 to do the Super Quasar Slash and destroy Fireflight After bringing back Electrum, Astronia and Manteor, Evo gets an earful from them. They say they had the rangers and the crystal in their reach. Evo explains that the Crystal needs time to regrow in strength. Letting the rangers grow it for them is the easy part. Now they wait for the right time to desrtoy them. Until then they feed their energy needs by stealing from earth. Back on Earth, the team thinks about the new monsters they saw, and ponders the thought. Are they really up to the fight? Debuts -Fireflight -Drill Blaster Hyper Custom Category:Power Rangers Supernova Category:Episode